Mighty Ray
Mighty Ray is one of the main Protagonists of the series Hero: 108. He is Hero 025 and is a member of first squad. He rivals with Archer Lee of Second Squad. Appearance Mighty Ray is quite short and chubby, with tanned skin, black hair tied up in a short ponytail on top of his head with a red band, and yellow eyes with red pupils. He wears a red vest with an open front, black trousers with a red belt with a lightning bolt on it, a red headscarf, red wristbands on his wrists and red shoes. When he uses his eyes, a symbol appears on his right eye, the symbol on his eye seems to be "電" or "Diàn", meaning "Electricity" in Chinese. In Animals Inside Part I, Mighty Ray changed into a boar which is his spiritual animal. As a boar he could use his tusks as lightning rods to shoot lightning, and he later changed back to normal. Personality Mighty Ray is definitely the burly force of First Squad. More of a doer than a thinker, Mighty Ray takes great pride in being the right guy for any job even if he's actually not. However, his overzealous and sometimes inept nature, can sometimes win the day. Mr. No Hands even comments that if he could learn to eat bananas without gagging, he could be the most powerful warrior at Big Green. Mighty Ray also enjoys loud burps, farts and bad comedy all of which are usually his own. While doing a comedy routine, he goes under the name of Mr Comedy. He and Mystique Sonia have an interesting relationship. We suspect they actually like each other very much, but they always squabble and bicker, and are always competing against each other. Mighty Ray is often childlike, and can also at times be a brat, and not listen to others, as seen in Deer Castle, when he was told to clean his room and didn't, and when Deer King was with him, he outright refused to do it, smugly saying Deer King couldn't make him. Also, in "Penguin Castle", when Lin Chung warned him about the bad day, he shoved him away and bowled anyway, not listening. It would also appear that Mighty Ray is very honest, as seen in Camel Castle, when he said outright how awful Lin Chung's drawing was, even though Lin Chung was within earshot of him saying it. He does feel bad after upsetting someone though, as seen in both "Camel Castle" when he fibbed to make Lin Chung feel better, and in "The Strongest Punch and Kick", when after Mystique Sonia had been kidnapped and he felt guilty, saying how she must have been really upset, and later he apologised to her about arguing. Abilities/Weapons * Eyeballs: His eyeballs are actually powerful weapons that shoot blasts of electricity at enemies. To recharge his eyeballs, Mighty Ray must eat bananas which make him gag and yells his signature yell is "I am Mighty Ray, Fear my eyeballs!" * Strength: Mighty Ray appears to be very strong, as seen in Lion Castle, when he beat Mystique Sonia in an arm wrestling competition, and in Penguin Castle, when he shoved Lin Chung away and made him stumble, despite Lin Chung being twice his height. Trivia * Category:Sonic's Adventures Team (Cameron33268110) Category:Males Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Comedians Category:Hero 108 Heroes Category:Sidekick Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Hungry characters Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Dimwit's Category:Seven Guardians of Light